old_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Alaprine2/Official Old Roblox Wiki rules
Hey there! Welcome to the Old Roblox Wiki. I'm Alaprine, and I created this Wiki in hopes of establishing a source of knowledge full of only the most accurate information on the older times of Roblox, for players who want to find out more about the game in it's golden age. Since then, my Wiki has been growing, and before you jump into any activities on the Wiki, I've made some rules to prevent bad behavior and ensure it goes the way it's supposed to. Please note that we take these rules in high regard, and breaking or ignoring them may lead to punishments depending on the severity of the rule. Also, you are expected to use common sense at all times and follow after the nature of these rules in your general behavior. Not everything is covered here. Chat Rules '1. Be nice and respectful towards everyone, regardless of who they are. '''Show a civil and mature character at all times when doing anything that involves communication between others on here (ex. comment sections, discussion board). Treat others how you'd like to be treated, and avoid being discriminatory in any form. '''2. Avoid offending, insulting or upsetting anyone in text. '''This includes excessively swearing, throwing insults at others, and etc. Talk to people the way you'd talk to them in real life. Only confront/remind someone when they've done something mean or broken a rule, but don't try to be a moderator ether. '''3. Do NOT create any kind of drama. '''Since the so-called "Old Roblox Community' is notorious for creating random drama, please avoid creating drama or engaging in drama of any kind. '''4. Do not advertise your Wiki, or anything in general. '''This includes your YouTube channel or Discord server. General Contribution Rules ''These are general rules regarding contribution on the Old Roblox Wiki. For the full article regarding the format guide and more, please see Placeholder '1. Do not create articles on your "Old Roblox Revival" or other revivals. '''Having articles on revivals on the Old Roblox Wiki grabs too much attention from other articles that may be more important, and also may cause drama due to the sensitive nature regarding these revivals. Also, while not strictly enforced, please avoid discussion about revivals as much as you can. '''2. Be a good writer. '''While editing articles, or creating a page, please remember to use correct grammar and spelling. Any bad grammar, typos or misspelled words will be corrected. Remember that this is a Wiki, not an online platform. Also, in general, try to make your writing appealing. This includes splitting up your article into multiple paragraphs to make it easier to read. Professional contribution is always encouraged, and we may even reward the best writers. '''3. Use accurate information, and make little to no guesses. '''We take this very seriously. All information on the Old Roblox Wiki ''must ''be accurate and reliable. Misleading information will not be tolerated, and will be removed/replaced with true information. That being said, if you must state something that is not confirmed, always remind that it is unconfirmed and only speculation. Small guesses ''may ''be allowed, but only if they are likely to be close to truth, and they must be marked with an "(?)" without quotation marks, to signify that it is not completely factual information. ''You are encouraged to read the format guide linked at the top of this section if you are thinking of becoming an active writer. Content Usage The following is information regarding the usage of content on the Old Roblox Wiki on other works or Wikis. You are free to use'' all information'' featured on the Wiki for your own projects and research. However, copying large amounts of text directly from the Wiki is not permitted; furthermore, although the Old Roblox Wiki is a free source of information for everyone, we do encourage you to avoid significant amounts of similarity in your own work. You are also free to use all images featured on the Old Roblox Wiki on your own work - however, we encourage you to use your own images instead. Category:Blog posts Category:Browse Category:Official blog posts